Kagome s revenge
by Lady Lucilla
Summary: Kagome returns back to the feudal era and once again finds Inuyasha and Kikyo together. But what will happen if she has enough and goes for revenge? What she will do in order to hurt Inuyasha and break them apart?Will Inuyasha manage to save her before it is too late or Kagome will be lost in the darkness of her soul?Who is the dark figure lurking in the shadows ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear readers. This is my first story for Inuyasha. It is one of my favourite anime so i decided to write one story. I hope you will like it...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Kagome`s revenge:

Chapter 1: Pain and sorrow

It was late after midnight when Kagome returned to Feudal Era. She had returned to her time in order to take food and medicines for her friends. She was very worried about them especially for Inuyasha. The last few days he had been cold and distant and he didn`t talk to her. It was obvious that something was bothering him. Something or someone was tormenting him and he couldn`t concentrate. In the nights he was always awake. He couldn`t sleep because of the nightmares.

She wanted so much to help him and confort him. She loved him with all her heart. She wanted to be his companion and yes she had to confess it she wanted to be his lover. But she knew very well that her dreams would never come true. She knew very well who was the one responsible for Inuyasha`s suffering. HER!Kikyo. The bitch`s name made her heart ache again from pain and jealousy.

You know what they say for jealousy. It is a feeling that when captures your heart it makes you suffer more and more. It is like a thorn that makes you bleed day by day. And this how she felt.

Kikyo was the one in Inuyasha`s heart and he was running after her trying to persuade her to return to him , while she(kagome) was dying slowly inside. She craved for his touch and love. She also begged for a smile. But Inuyasha was always hurting her with cruel words. He was using her in order to find the shards. She was losing him day by day and she couldn`t do anything for it. But no matter how hard he tried he could `t win Kikyo`s trust and love.

She was always bitter towards him but he was loyal to her even after her death. He followed her like a puppy and he didnt care for his friends and group. The last few days had been a living hell for Kagome. Inuyasha was distant and always lost in his thoughts. Kagome knew that if something bad happened to her of if she died he wouldn`t care. the only things he cared were Kikyo and the shards and she knew that he wanted the shards for only one reason. To become human and be with Kikyo again like an ordinary couple.

The darkness in her heart became stonger and stronger. Sometimes she felt that she was going to lose control and give in to her darkest part of her soul which was telling her to destroy that relationship. And demanded to hurt Inuyasha like he had done to her and kill Kikyo. Yes kill Kikyo although that bitch was already dead , Kagome wanted to send her back to the hell where she belonged and break them apart.

Hpwever she had decided that she will have patience and wait.. Yes wait until Inuyasha returned back to his senses and joined with them. She had promised to him that she will remain by his side but now it was so difficult to keep that promise. Sometimes she even wished for him to die or be defeated by Naraku. She wanted to see him sad, hurt, alone and humiliated. Once she even thought to give the shards to Naraku or tonsomeone else and return home. Yes she could find the peace she wanted in her home and family. But she knew that Inuyasha would travel and come back to her world in order to take her by force. She had to think very carefully. So many lives depended on her decisions.

Slowly she climbed the well and she was back to Inuyasha`s world. She stopped for a moment just to see if there was any demon or human but there was no one there. Or she thought that she was alone. Unknown to her a dark shadow was watching her,a demon so powerful who wanted everything. Power, glory and her. Kagome.

Kagome started slowly to walk through the forest. It was late and she could hear the voice of the animals that haunted in the night. She didn`t know how to to face Inuyasha or what to say to him after their fight jut five days ago. The only thing she knew was that she regretted being so harsh to him and wanted to speak with him. She wanted to talk to him and be together with him. She wanted for him to take care of her,love her and cherish her. Perhaps he had felt alone without her all these days that she was gone and wanted to apologize to her. She knew that she had false hopes but perhaps she could help him forget Kikyo and instead lover her in her place. After all she and Kikyo were the same. They had the same soul. But Kagome knew that they were two completely different personalities even if she was the reincarnation of the priestess. She was lost in her thoughts when she heared a noise coming from the woods.

She could hear voices and especially a male voice. It couldn`t be. It was Him. Inuyasha. But how did he know that she was back? Had he sensed her?Did he want so badly to see her because he had missed her? Once again the feeling of hope and love controlled her heart and with small steps she approached the place where Inuyasha was. She was ready to call for him when she noticed that there was someone else with Inuyasha but she could n`t see who was. Until she heard her voice. That voice who was tormenting her and was the cause of all her pain and suffering. They were focused on their discussion because no one of them had sensed Kagome arriving in the forest. They didn`t even realise that she was watching them.

"Kikyo, please don`t leave alone again. What i can do in order to forgive me? I am a lost man without you. Please i want to be with you. Why don`t you come with me and my group? We could fight against Naraku together. I promise that i won`t let him hurt you. Only i can protect you from him. Please Kikyo. I beg you"he told her and fell to his knees.

"You foolish Inuyasha. Oh poor puppy you are so desperately in love with me,dont`t you? Ha ha pathetic fool. As if i could believe again to you or your love. You cause me headache. You should return to your idiot friends and that whore that she pretends to be my reincarnation. I have no need of you. I will defeat Naraku myself. You are just an obstacle" she told him and she was smiling. She was looking at him with triumph and hatred in her eyes. The plan was working. She had him where she wanted to be. In her feet begging her for her love. It was time for the games to begin.

"Please, please Kikyo. I love you. I want you back in my arms. Please come with me. Tell me what you want and i will do it. I am willing to do anything in order to return to me. Please come to me"he told her and his eyes were full of tears.

Meanwhile Kagome was watching them behind the trees with tears in her eyes. She had never seen Inuyasha like this before. Begging and crying. She even felt the urge to go and hug him and sooth his pain. But she knew that his pain and his pain wasn`t for her but for Kikyo.

She couldn`t hold back her tears anymore and started to cry. She cried for what could have been if Kikyo hadn`t returned from the dead. She cried for the love she had lost. She turned her head towards them and saw Inuyasha hugging Kikyo and kissing her by force. After a while Kikyo hugged him too and kissed him in the lips.

She couldn`t take it anymore. She left the place and the two lovers alone. For a while she was walking in the forest. She was lost and lonely and she was crying all the time. She felt a pain in her heart like a stab and closed her eyes. Her deepest part of her demanded that she should take revenge from Inuyasha and Kikyo. It was time to make him pay for all the insults and the pain he had caused her. Two could play the same game and it was time for her to be the hunter. She knew Inuyasha`s weakness and she was going to use them in order to hurt him and humiliate him. The pain that she would cause him would be greater that she felt. And she knew how she would hurt him.

She opened her bag and took the shards that she had with her all the time and went towards the cave where once Onigumo`s body was, With the help of the shards and her spirituals power she looked inside the cave and shouted.

"Come out Naraku. I know that you are here. I came to talk you"...

A dark figure was watching her in the shadows. He saw her enter the cave and smirked.

"Ha ha ha so the little girl has guts. Let` see what will happen from now on. It is going to be a very interesting game. Welcome in the game of lust and revenge. little Kagome.."..

Author`s note:

Here was chapter 1.

Pain and jealousy can make someone really mad. And this is what happens to Kagome. What will happen from now on? Who is the dark figure who watches Kagome and why she is calling Naraku?I hoped you liked the chapter. Dear readers please review and tell me if you liked it and i will continue the story. Thank you everyone

Lady Lucilla


	2. Chapter 2

Hell again eevryone. Here is chapter 2. Enjoy!

" As i lose myself into the darkness, i watch you leave me. You are so far away..."

Chapter 2: Lust for destruction

"Come out Naraku. I know that you are here. Show yourself. " Kagome screamed. She knew that Naraku was inside in the cave. She could sense him. She didn`t know how but her spiritual powers became stronger day by day. She continued to call Naraku`s voice until finally he appeared in front of her,

He was all dressed in black and he was looking at her with his demon eyes. Naraku was a half demon like Inuyaha but he was very strong and powerful and he could kill demons so easily that everyone, mortal or immortal was afraid of him. Naraku stayed silent for a long time and that made Kagome furius.

"So, our little Kagome is alone in the woods without that dog protecting her. That`s a shame though. I could kill you so easily now." he said ad went towards her.

"Tell me human why did you want to see me? It must be something very important for you to come all this way. And tell me where is Inuyasha? He is always following you" and started to laugh with her , but Kagome`s voice made him stop.

"Stop now you damn Naraku. Don`t ever mention that name to me again. I hate Inuyasha. Yes I hate HIM and that bitch. Do you know where is Inuyasha now? He is with Kikyo. I hate them BOth. That`s why i came here" she told him and started to cry.

"So, Inuyasha is with that bitch. And you came until here to tell me this? And why i should care for Kikyo and that half demon? You bitch you came to disturb me for these two idiots. Perhaps i will take your soul and feed it to the demons" he told her. But when he saw Kaogome`s reaction made him surprised. She was smirking at him and she looked like she was crazy. It was obvious now that Kagome had lost her sanity.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha you will take my soul Naraku? Come on that`s an old story. Let`s not go back back to the past. Ok? It is time to move on. And don`t pretend the bad guy in front of me. Believe me when i say that i can destroy you in a minute. And unfortunately for you i am also very clever. I know that you still have feelings for Kikyo. That`s why you broke them apart. Your jealousy and your hatred made you sell yourself to the demons and you obtained these powers .But i know that you are still Onigumo. That pathetic thief who was in love with that bitch. I don`t understand whyateveryone finds in that whore. She is nothing but bones and souls. She is a dead corpse.." she told him and that made Naraku smirk. He realised what Kagome wanted and he had to confess that he couldn`t be happier at that moment. He could use her pain and jealousy in order to take all the shards and destroy Inuyasha.

"Ha ha ha you think that you know me very well little bitch? And what about yourself? You, the little girl who always was calling for Inuyasha to help her and she did everything that she could in order to protect him, now she wishes for his demise. Could it be that you are in love with Inuyasha, Kagome? Ha ha ha i am not surprised that Inuyasha chose Kikyo over you. And never tell me again that Kikyo is only bones and a pair of souls. She is much better from you. She was the one who had all the spiritual powers. She was strong and everyone respected her. And you? What are you? You are just a reicarnation. Nothing more" he told her and she started to cry. Naraku knew that he hurt her with his words and this was exactly what he wanted to accomblish. To make her hate Inuyasha even more so that he could use her and her powers. Kagome was a priestess and Kikyo`s reincarnaton. She had Kikyo`s soul and her powers. She could be vry useful and he could finally get rid of both Kikyo and Inuyasha once and for all.

"Yes i was in love with Inuyasha but he killed me and destroyed my love. Now i want to give him back the same pain . Naraku you broke them apart many yearss ago and now i want to be the one who will break them apart. If i can`t have him noone will have him. I want to destroy that slut and turn her to ashes. Could you help me? I came here to offeryou a deal. I will give the shards and i will help you find the rest them and you will help me kill Inuyasha and Kikyo. They will never be together again. Not here and not in any other world. Do you agree Naraku"? Kagome told him and her eyes became red. Once again Naraku was shocked and amazed with Kagome. She was not the useless human girl that followed Inuyasha any more. She was now a strong woman and priestess ad she was offering her help to him. Now that he looked at her closer she looked exactly like Kikyo. He smirked. He would kill two birds with stone. He would have Kagome`s powers, the shards and maybe something else.

"Yes.. little Kagome i could help you. However i don`t think that i can help you if you give only the shards. I want more Kagome...more. I want everything. Could you give me everything Kagome"? he told her and he smirked once again. Kagome now looked at him . She was afraid of him. Yes he wanted the shards and power but also he wanted passion. He had wanted Kikyo since the first time he met her but now since he couldn`t have Her, he could have Kagome"..

"Then...what do you want from me Naraku"?she asked him amd he could hear the terror in his voice.

"I want you Kagome and everything you have.I want your body and your soul and also your powers. Could you give me yourself Kagome? And together we will destroy him..'" and toucher her cheek..

Kagome was silent for a while like she was thinking and then she smiled to him with an evil smirk.

"Yes Naraku i agree with your proposal. I will give myself to you. I will do anything as you ask me. I could sell my soul to the Devil himself if that meant the demise of Inuyasha and this is a deal Naraku" she said and kissed him on his lips.

They kissed for a while and then Naraku told her.

"There is something else that i want from you Kagome. I want your help in order to defeat Sesshoumaru. We must make him co-operate with usand turn him against Inuyasha. And you are the one who can manage it. You must a find a way in order to control Sesshoumaru and force him to come by our side

" I also want for Sesshoumaru to suffer. He is Inuyasha`s brother and my enemy so we could use him as well. And i know the perfect way to succeed. By kidnapping Rin...

Author`s note:

Kagome looks really like she has lost control. She wants to hurt Inuyasha and now she wants to hurt Rin as well. Kagome will stop at nothing in order to have her revenge. What is going to happen now? You will have to wait until next chapter. Dear reders please review and i will update soon. Thank you everyone

Lady Lucilla


End file.
